


Day 4: Green

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: #dgmrarepair2k17, D.Gray Man - Freeform, Day Four, Gardening, Kanda and Tiedoll, M/M, Rare Pair Week 2017, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: inspired by Aston Lhants quote from Tales of Graces f I wrote this story about Kanda bonding with Tiedoll





	Day 4: Green

Actually, he’s right now in a bad mood. Only due to the health problems of his mother they are now on the way to a country he’d never even heard about before. Most of what he knows and he’s used to see, smell and feel is now miles away from him. Grumpy as he is he sits right next to his mother inside the carriage. In his mind this is the most uncomfortable transportation he ever came across in his life. So why did he even have to leave the home of his ancestors? Only because a foreign doctor advised his mother to go to the country side. But therefore to even leave Japan behind?  
  
With a scowl resting on his face he simply glares at the man opening the door to the carriage helping now his mother outside. One thing for sure. He won’t give the man allowing both of them to stay here the chance to come along nicely with him. As a proud member of the Kanda family it is actually his duty to protect his mother and to take care of her and their ancestors, not a stranger from far away over the ocean. A slight “Che” escapes now his lips as he’s now introduced to Froi Tiedoll, the man taking care of him and his mother.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Days pass by and what he realizes is the fact, that his mother is slightly becoming better. She seems to smile now more often and her eyes are starting to shine again like they used to when his father had been still around. It seems to him as if she likes being here. But deep inside he still rebels against Tiedoll even though he should be in a way grateful this man accepts them in his house. There are truly many things in this new environment he still can’t accept and come along with.  
  
Like learning to talk English and French, the way these people here eat their dinner without chopsticks and on plates, the uncomfy clothes he’s supposed to wear. If he’d be able to choose on his own, he’d be back one way towards Japan to live there again. But his mother is everything he still has left as family. His grandparents on both sides died when he still was a baby and his father was killed during the war against the Russians.  
  
He knows only about an older brother who still serves the Japanese army and if he has to be honest he’d never seen him before. All he knows about him is the fact he only caused a lot of grief to his mother when his brother decided to join the army merely days after he had been born. Maybe this is the reason she never talks about her firstborn at all. If he just knew a bit more about him, then maybe he’d be able to leave and stay with him.  
  
Skipping now again on his lessons in French he is grabbing his wooden sword firmly and focuses on attacking the invisible enemy in front of him. In order to not be all too bored around here he simply started to do Kendo. Just as he’d be able to do when he still lived in Japan. It really helps him to stay calm and collected. On the other side he feels like gaining more and more control over his own body and mind. Practicing Kendo is something no one can stop him from doing in the first place. Not even Froi Tiedoll.  
  
He even refused to come along on Sundays to church. For this occasion he always has to wear this stiff linen and show his best behavior. The pastor even scolded him for bringing along his wooden sword to the bible lessons right after attending the Mass. That’s one more reason for him to stay as far away from these strange customs as he’s able to do so while he’s still a kid  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Today his mother has an appointment in the big city and therefore he’s going to stay on his own in this huge house. “Yuu-kun, I want you to take care of the flowers while I’m gone” is he hearing Tiedoll now say to him and he simply glares at him as he watches the man leave with his mother. Just why is he asked to do such a job at all? He isn’t even interested into flowers at all. Besides, all he knows is that Tiedoll for sure spends a lot of his time out in the gardens taking care of the flowers and he also noticed this man to paint a lot.  
  
Emilé, the butler of Tiedoll is constantly assuring he’s attending his daily lessons in French, English, Math, Physics, Geography and History. On one rainy day he simply decides to go outside in order to train some Kendo. But at the same time he kind of wonders if so much rain isn’t going to drown the flowers in the first place. So he asks for some umbrellas in order to protect the flower beds of being drenched by the pouring rain. It is this moment where he starts to realize something. Taking care of this flowers is no mere difference as if his mother is taking care of him. A short smile appears now on his lips and most of his time he’s at the flower beds caring for them.  
  
Now day after day after he finished his lessons and even his Kendo training he goes and looks after the flower beds right in front the big house. He’s even able to organize some rare flower seeds and plants them into the one bed still left bare. At the same time he found now something else to give him the calm he had been searching. Actually, he won’t admit it this easily but Tiedoll was right. Tending to the flowers is really something he starts to like a lot just as he likes meditating and Kendo. With the flower beds blossoming in full beauty he somehow can’t await for his mother and Tiedoll to return back home.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Thirty days pass by, then finally his mother returns from the big city. The doctors simply advised her to stay here in the countryside of Belgium where he now lives for a couple of months. Even if he’s quite stubborn and denies to go to church, the progress of his English is slowly going forward. But still, if he’s frustrated or in rage he curses in his natural language around. Right now he kneels in front of one of the flower beds, caring about the lilies he had been planting two weeks ago and right there he turns his head and notices the carriage to stop.  
  
Wiping away some of the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, he walks now over to the carriage and shows an honest smile as he sees his mother again. “Tiedoll-san, just look at all these beautiful flowers” is his mother now saying and embarrassed as he is he turns away his gaze. Just as he’s now looking up a warming smile rests on Tiedolls lips and he simply answers with a slight “Che”, then he storms off to take care of the other flower beds. Busing himself by tending to the flowers he simply ignores as the old man comes closer to him.  
  
“There is a simple reason as to why I asked you to take on this task”  
“That would be what exactly?”  
“If you’re capable to take care of a simple flower, then you are also capable to take care about the people dear to you”  
  
is Tiedoll now explaining him with a warm smile resting on his lips and slightly embarrassed as he is he stares at the lilies right in front of him. No, he’ll never admit it openly, but Tiedoll is for sure all right to be around. But at the same time he has to thank this man. Because Tiedoll for sure not only helped his mother to regain her strength back. This man also helped him to find a way to cope with the emotions dwelling inside of him and how to take proper care of a living being.  
  
“Che, still you’re quite annoying, old man” is his only response, shortly glaring at him before he shows Tiedoll the other flower bed fully blossoming by now.


End file.
